Jealousy Lies
by LoverForAnime
Summary: Mammon felt ignored. She liked being ignored but... She looked towards Bel who seemed to be having fun with their new cloud guardian, Misa, playing their video game. Wasn't Bel supposed to play their game with her? She frowned. Bel x Fem!Mammon. (Fixed up some grammatical errors)


**Jealousy Lies**

**Summary : Mammon felt ignored. She liked being ignored but... She looked towards Bel who seemed to be having fun with their new cloud guardian, Misa, playing their video game. Wasn't Bel supposed to play their game with her? She frowned. Bel x Fem!Mammon.**

**Pairing(s) : BFem!V**

**Genres : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Timeline : 8YL**

**Warning(s) : There's an OC, Mammon is cursed-free.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

* * *

"1,000... 1,002... 1,003" She muttered as she counted her money in the living room sitting next to the big glass window at a corner.

It was a weekend and Mammon didn't have any missions in store for her nor her partner. Speak of the devil, she turned to her left and saw Belphegor playing their video game they created when Mammon was still cursed.

Except this time, he's playing it with someone else.

The speakers made explosion sounds and Belphegor smiled happily. "Ushishishi~ I win!~"

The girl pouted, "Not fair, Bel! I barely know how to play this game!"

"Ushishi.. Learn it then, peasant."

Who was the girl? She was the new cloud guardian for Varia. She had pink hair that was tied up in two ponytails and honey golden eyes. She was girly and everything a boy would want in a girl. Fit body, beautiful face, wears pretty clothes, fun and playful. Her name was Misa.

It was something Mammon could not do. But she couldn't careless.

But what she secretly cared about was that Belphegor was playing their game with someone who wasn't her.

_'Why is she always grabbing Bel's attention?!'_ She thought angrily.

Mammon hated Misa. One of the reasons was she was too opposite of her and spoke very pitchy much like all those other girls Mammon had seen on TV where they're the mean girls. Another was because Belphegor had interest in her, well at least what she assumed.

Before Misa was even admitted to become Varia's cloud guardian, she and Bel would always play video games, prank Levi and the other Varia guardians (but mostly Levi), eat ice-cream and sushi together. No matter how many times she had complain she didn't like wasting the money for it, she enjoyed every second she spent with Belphegor.

No.. She doesn't love him, she likes him as a friend... Right?

"What you're feeling right now is called 'jealousy', Baby-san" A monotone voice spoke next to her.

She slightly jumped out of her seat, how did Fran get so close to her without her noticing? She turned to her left and glared through her hood at him, "What did you say?"

"Like I said, Baby-san... Oh, I know! Why not you dress up like her as well? I think the stupid fake prince would like to see you wear those kinds of clothes." Fran suggested.

"Muu.. Even if you know my gender, it doesn't mean I'll dress like it."

Fran shrugged.

She sighed, he was one of the few that knows her true gender. The only one who doesn't know in Varia was Levi. Heh, not like she'd tell him anytime soon as it was a waste of time. Neither anyone else wants to tell him anyways.

Mammon stood up from her seat and took her money with her and walked out the door. Before she could even set one foot outside, she side stepped a knife that aimed at her head. She turned around and looked at Bel who was still 'playing' the video game with Misa.

She sighed and didn't even bother with him and walked out the door.

* * *

**- 1 week later -**

She yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She took a shower and put on her usual attire and walked towards the dining room where breakfast was served.

As she reached the room, she was surprised to see someone else sitting in her seat that was always next to Belphegor's.

"Mmm.. These are the best pancakes, Luss-nee!" Misa squealed in delight.

"Oh, thank you Misa-chan!~" Lussuria smiled and then noticed Mammon standing next to the door, "Oh, Mammon-chan! There you are, I also made pancakes for you!"

Mammon nodded her head, but her eyes were fixed on the girl who had stolen her seat. Belphegor didn't seem to mind it and it infuriated her. She saw an empty seat at the end which was next to Levi but she refused to.

So she walked towards the kitchen and took out a bottle of her strawberry milk from the fridge and walked out.

Lussuria noticed this and called her out, "Mammon-chan, aren't you going to eat your pancakes?"

"Yea, Mammon-san! Luss-nee's pancakes are the best!" Misa piped up. Honestly, she was very bubbly. Something Mammon wanted to toss out the window and into her illusionary world.

A tick was on her forehead and she simply replied, "Bring it to my room later. I'm not feeling so well."

"Are you trying to make excuses so that you won't go on a mission given by boss?!" Levi asked.

Mammon turned to glare at him and he could sense that Mammon was about to unleash her illusions any second, "Levi, would you like to experience my new illusion that I put up in 4A's training room?"

Levi shook his head fiercely and raised his hands up in surrender. Satisfied, she walked out of the room while drinking the milk in her hands.

Unaware that a certain prince was staring at her as she walked out the door.

* * *

**- 4 weeks later -**

Mammon rarely comes out of her room nowadays and it drove Bel to become really worried about her.

"Luss-nee, where's Mammy?" Bel asked as he walked into the kitchen one day.

The Sun turned around to face Bel and put a finger under his chin, "Hmm I haven't seen her in awhile.. I think she's still in her room Bel.. Oh! Can you give this to her? She hasn't eaten in 3 days."

Bel nodded his head and took the tray of strawberry milk and a plate of onigiri from him. He walked towards her room and felt a chill crawled up his spine.

For some reason, Mammon's door had this gloomy aura around it. Bel knocked on the door and heard nothing at first. Then he knocked again but this time a little louder. Still nothing. He sighed in frustration then banged the door.

"Oei! Open up the damn door, Mammy!" As he was about to bang it again, it clicked open and revealed Mammon. He was about to ask why she didn't answer at first until he noticed how she looked like.

Mammon looked terribly pale and she looked like she's been starving herself.

So the first thing the prince could think of was to push Mammon back in her room and put the tray down on her side table and push her on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Bel?!"

He placed his palm on top of her and slightly flinched at the temperature. He looked around the room and found a piece of cloth. He ran towards her bathroom and damped the cloth and put it on her forehead, not caring that she was protesting as he pulled her hood down and ripped her cloak revealing a black loose shirt and black shorts.

"You are sick so the prince is going to treat you." He said.

Her violet eyes widened and a small tint of pink covered her cheeks. He knew he was out of character for saying something like that but he couldn't help it. He was so worried about her for the last few weeks and found out she was terribly sick.

He didn't know how to handle situations like this. Oh well, too late to erase that now.

"I don't need your help, this is nothing." She protested.

He was still firm on helping her. She sighed, out of all the battles she's been covered in blood, covered in bruises, practically limping, he decided to be helpful when she's having a fever!

He told her to rest while he goes and tells (more like demands) Lussuria to give her some chicken soup instead. Without waiting for her respond, he took the tray and walked out of her room.

On his way, he had bumped into Misa.

"Oh, Bel, why not we update the game? You know, add me in the character list and maybe have a button for kis-"

He zoomed past her leaving her dumbfounded. Bel just ignored her.

Bel just ignored her...

Ignored... Her..

Levi noticed a frozen Misa standing in the hall way with a dumbfounded expression on her face, as idiotic as he is, he walked towards her and poked her.

"What are you doing out here?"

And hell broke loose as Misa tried killing him to pent out her frustration of Bel -for the very first time- ignoring her.

* * *

Lussuria hummed as he stirred the soup. Bel was tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now, now, Bel-chan~ Cooking takes time and it'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Lussuria assured him.

"Hmph. Better be." he said and turned away from him.

Lussuria's eyes softened upon looking at Bel. _'Mammon-chan will surely be happy with you, Bel-chan.'_ He sighed, _'I just wished you would've known it sooner.'_

The soup was ready and Bel wasted no time in delivering her food. And an additional bonus was that he actually fed her!

"Bel, don't treat me like a baby!"

"Don't complain, Mammon. You should be happy the prince is helping you." He said it so seriously that it surprised her.

A small blush dusted her cheeks and Bel mistook it for her getting worse so he shoved the spoon in her mouth unexpectedly that made Mammon choke a bit.

Meanwhile, Lussuria was just outside the room, peeking through the cracked door as the two guardians were arguing again..

_'Just like they used to.. Hee hee~'_

* * *

A few days later, Mammon already felt better and Bel was happy.

"Ushishi~ no need to thank the prince, Mammy~"

She glared at him through her hood, "Who said I was gonna?" He shrugged as he stood in front of her while she continues counting her money.

"Bel!" The two guardians turned their heads towards the door and saw Misa wearing a pink puffy gown. She had some make-up on and was wearing pink high heels. Mammon slightly gulped, not liking the feeling she was having right now.

"Misa-chan?" Bel asked, Mammon's attention back to her money.

She walked towards him with a shy smile on her face and a pink blush painted across her cheeks.

"Bel.. There's something I've been meaning to say to you..."

He gestured her to continue. She took a deep breath and said, "I like you, please go out with me!"

Mammon stopped counting and froze in her seat. So as the other guardians who were also in the room that weren't mentioned before. ("VOIII! YOU DAMN BRAT FORGOT ABOUT US!" "Oops.")

Misa continued on, "I-I really like you, Bel.. I really like playing video games with you.. A-and you're so strong and handsome... I like your personality a-and I know that you practically treat me as someone special... Onegai, please let me be your girlfriend!"

Bel stood still as he heard what she had said, his grin had faded into an unknown expression that Mammon wasn't even sure of.

But other than that, why was Mammon feeling so uneasy, feeling as if her heart was clenching in her ribcage. She slightly gripped her chest but didn't show any expression on her face.

Secretly, Fran was watching the whole scene unfold. He looked towards Mammon and knew already she was in pain. Not physically, but mentally.

"Misa-chan... I.."

Before he could continue on, Mammon stood up from her seat and took all her money with her. Not wanting to hear what he had to say.. In fact, not anyone else.

"I'm leaving." She said as she disappeared.

"Wait Mammon!" He tried to call out but it was too late.

* * *

She appeared back in her room and quickly locked the door. She took off her hood and cloak and tossed it carelessly somewhere and slid down against the door.

She gripped her head in her hands. Just what was happening to her?! Her chest hurts and she felt even worse when she was having a fever.

She tried to calm down her racing heart and took deep breaths to prevent tears from coming out.

Why did she felt hurt whenever she sees Bel smiling with Misa? Why does she feel angry when Bel and Misa play their video game together? Why did she ran away when Bel was about to reply to Misa's confession? Why did she felt so envious when Bel was the first one to talk to her when she was admitted in Varia?

Her eyes widened in realization...

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts and her eyes shifted towards the door behind her.

"Mammon! Open the door!" She heard _him_ said through the door.

She was gonna open the door but then she realized she wasn't wearing her hood nor cloak. She looked around her room frantically and found her hood.

Just as she was about to put it on, her door slammed open and revealed Belphegor. She gasped and quickly tried to cover herself.

"Bel, close the damn door and get out!"

Bel ignored her demand and slammed the door shut behind him and locked the door. She backed up as he continued walking towards her.

She felt utterly weak at the moment that she couldn't even throw in an illusion around her.

"B-Bel..?"

He pinned to the wall, pressing a knife closely against her neck. She flinched as she felt the blade of the knife touch her skin.

"Don't tell the prince what to do, Mammy~" He said with a playful voice.

She wasn't sure whether she was happy that he wasn't dead serious or not. Because both situations would still be nasty.

"Now, tell the prince why you left?" He demanded.

She slightly gulped and tried turning her head away but the blade just kept on inching closer to her as she did. She couldn't just say she couldn't stand seeing him saying 'I love you' or 'I like you too' to the confession. It was be out of character for her not to mention ruin her pride as an illusionist.

So she opted for this answer, "I just felt uncomfortable seeing her." It wasn't a complete lie since she really did felt uncomfortable in her presence.

Bel raised an eyebrow that was unseen then for a few minutes it was quiet in the room. The blade still at her neck, not moving in inch closer nor farther. Until he grinned a huge grin.

She didn't like that grin, it would always mean he had solved a puzzle. "Ushishishi~ Mammy_-chan_.. No.. Mammy-_koi_."

Her eyes widened and a huge blush spreaded across her cheeks, "Nani?! What did you just say, Bel?!"

"Ushishi~ Mammy-koi." He grinned as her blush had gotten redder.

"Don't call me that you stupid fake prince!" She yelled at him but he only laughed his signature laugh even louder.

"Ushishishi~! Mammy-koi was jealous that the prince was spending more time with Misa!" He hit it right on the nail.

"Gah, I told you to not call me that!"

"So I am right that you were jealous~ Ushishi~ the prince feels so loved by his Mammy."

She didn't care anymore, she tried breaking free from his grip but he only tightened his hold on her. But anyways their position now was better since he had dropped his blade after he had said that.

"Let go of me, Bel!"

He shook his head, "Not until Mammy tells the prince that she loves him too."

"Are you drunk? I'm not in love with you."

"O-ho?~ Then it looks like I'll have to try to get Mammy to fall in love with me." Without any warning, he kissed her straight on the lips and her eyes widened.

She struggled even harder against his grip but still no budge. He let go for air then dived in again and this time asked for entrance.

She tried. She really tried, but she ended up giving him anyways. He smirked against her lips and darted his tongue inside her mouth. She unconsciously moaned as their tongues played together.

After about... Eh... 10 minutes? They broke away from each other with Mammon's eyes half lidded staring at Bel. She groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"Your stupid hair. It's blocking your eyes." She could move her hands as he had let go of them much earlier on then moved away his bangs. She stared straight at his crimson red eyes that were the same color as blood. She breathed out the word "Pretty".

He chuckled at her reaction then pulled her towards her bed. His head laid on top of her pillows with her using his chest as a pillow as she snuggled up to him.

The two laid quietly on the bed, both enjoying the silent and warmth the two shared.

"I love you." Bel's eyes widened as he stared down at her who refused to look at him. "Don't make me repeat what I said, stupid prince."

Bel regained his composure and grinned. He kissed her head which startled her then pulled her much closer to him.

"Thank you.." She sighed in bliss, "Mammy-koi~"

She cringed, "Muu! I told you to not call me that!"

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Yo readers, first, I had no idea what to put as the title, eheh. Second, I seriously ship this couple hard! Even though I know Mammon is a boy =3=, but I still prefer Mammon as girl! Tell me what you guys thought of this one-shot and I'm planning to make another story of this pairing :3 It'll be coming out later on after I finish writing the 1st chap.**

**Also if you have any suggestions for another one-shot for this pairing (or Fon x Fem!Mammon, I also like that pairing), be sure to tell me in your reviews :)**

_**Onigiri - Rice balls**_

_**Onegai - Please**_

_**Nani - What**_

_**Koi - A suffix couples use, love**_

**Please review!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
